<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i'll shine for everyone who's with me by analyticamethyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656009">and i'll shine for everyone who's with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticamethyst/pseuds/analyticamethyst'>analyticamethyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e08 The Phantom and the Sorceress!, Gen, lena and boyd are solidarity sibs and i love them so much, lena got that GROWTH and i love her for it!!!, sort of it's not ENTIRELY an au, spoilers for phantom and the sorceress, superhero au, weblena if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticamethyst/pseuds/analyticamethyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of Lena's journey after the events of The Phantom and the Sorceress. Lena decides to use her magic to help people, and chooses her own path. It may or may not involve some heroic activity, intentional or not.</p><p>"This is where her magic comes from. Not Magica, not any dark, evil force, but friendship and goodness. People who genuinely care about her, not people that want to use her to further their own agenda.</p><p>And it’s Lena’s choice to decide what she wants to use it for. It’s all Lena in control, not Magica, not anyone else.</p><p>This is what recovery looks like. This is what happiness looks like."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera &amp; Huey Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera &amp; Lena (Disney: Ducktales), Huey Duck &amp; Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Lena (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales), Lena (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Scrooge McDuck, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Webby Vanderquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i'll shine for everyone who's with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In her time adventuring with Webby and the McDuck clan, Lena has learned that there are three stages to the day of the adventure. The before, the during, and the after.</p><p>This falls solely into the <em>after </em>category. The adrenaline wears off, and Lena slides into one of the tall-backed chairs at Scrooge’s dining table. Mrs. Beakley carries out platters of fluffy pancakes, and Donald follows with mugs full of steaming hot chocolate. The go-to post-adventure meal.</p><p>The atmosphere is comfortingly familiar. Lena’s done this dance many times before, but it never gets old. The sense of <em>safety</em> she feels, crowded around the table with some of her favorite people in the world (when Ty and Indy come to pick her and Violet up, and invariably spend an hour schmoozing with the adults, it will be everyone) was rare before she was freed from Magica and almost nonexistent before she met Webby. Now, it’s almost second nature.</p><p>That’s what recovery feels like, she muses. <em>That</em> feels good to think.</p><p>The table is quiet, with Dewey, Webby, Della, and Scrooge trading stories and hyping up their favorite moment of the adventure. The rest of them chime in occasionally, too tired to fully get into the swing of things. As usual, Dewey dozes off quickly, leaning his head on his hand and his eyes drooping shut. The rest of the kiddos follow soon, but they’re not quite asleep yet.</p><p>“Hey Lena,” Della muses. Lena blinks. “What’s with the new outfit? It looks nice.”</p><p>“It looks like something outta Fenton’s animes,” Louie mutters. Huey elbows him in the ribs.</p><p>Lena shrugs it off. He’s not <em>wrong</em>, anyway. “It came on when I figured out how to control my innate magic. I don’t really know how it works, or why it looks like that.” </p><p>“It’s neat,” Dewey says. “You picked the best color.”</p><p>Lena snorts. “I didn’t really pick it. But thanks.”</p><p>She stretches out her hands in front of her and examines them. Blue really isn’t all that bad of a color. It’s definitely better than purple. </p><p>It’s growing on her.</p><p>“Well, I think you look really pretty!” Webby says, and Lena chuckles softly. “Not that you weren’t pretty before.”</p><p>Huey whips out his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, always at the ready. “Can you change back?”</p><p>“I hypothesize that, since Lena’s magic is enhanced by our friendship magic, it was triggered to protect us,” Violet states. “She should go back to normal soon.”</p><p>Lena flexes her fingers. “I wish I knew <em>how</em>.”</p><p>“You’ll get it,” Violet says. Her voice seems monotone to those who don’t know her well, but Lena can tell she’s trying to be gentle and reassuring. “You figured out how to control your magic, didn’t you? It makes sense that you will overcome this next block.”</p><p>“Lena can do <em>anything</em>!” Webby cheers, punching a fist in the air, and Lena smiles.</p><p>--</p><p>Lena’s magical form (which the boys have taken to calling a magical girl anime transformation, much to Lena’s dismay) does in fact go away after a little while. It grows on her, but <em>oh</em> is she happy to see her normal clothes again. </p><p>For a couple weeks, it’s almost as if her battle with the Phantom Blot never happened. Lena continues her online schooling, helps Violet with her Junior Woodchuck-ing in the form of snarky quips, works on her portfolio, and continues struggling with her piano scales. Sure, the Sabrewings’ stress level goes down fifty percent with the lack of unwanted magical shenanigans, but Ty and Indy already give her so many daily hugs, it’s hard to tell. Lena knows they love her unconditionally, but it still feels nice to make them feel a little better.</p><p>The first major change occurs on a pretty inconspicuous day, but not an inconspicuous event.</p><p>Huey finally convinced Violet to come on a Junior Woodchuck camping trip with him, so she’s out in the forest outside of Duckburg for the weekend. Lena, who misses her sister more than she’ll admit out loud, and knowing Webby is missing her brother, suggested a day out.</p><p>“It’s been a while since we’ve hung out, just you and me, Pink,” Lena quips, softly punching Webby’s shoulder. Webby beams wider than should be possible and punches her back. Lena grins through the pain, because it’s worth it to see Webby happy.</p><p>It was supposed to be ice cream. It was just supposed to be ice cream.</p><p>But of course, with Webby, as with the rest of the McDuck clan, that’s never the case.</p><p>Lena and Webby are sitting on the patio outside their ice cream parlor, licking cones of strawberry and vanilla-chocolate swirl respectively. They’ve pulled out the Brittania and Anglebeth personas again, and are having fun giving each other ridiculous requests in British accents. Webby’s teaching Della how to make a friendship bracelet for Penumbra, and since Webby and Della get along like a house on fire, she has quite the tale to tell. Webby is about halfway through her story, ice cream forgotten in favor of an overly dramatic retelling of her Sunday afternoon, when<em> it</em> strikes.</p><p>There’s a crash inside the ice cream shop, setting both Lena and Webby’s adventure-honed nerves on edge. With a quick glance exchanged, they grab their things and hurry inside the shop.</p><p>The Beagle Boys are swarming the shop, cackling as they chase after customers. Bigtime Beagle is heckling with the cashier to get some money while Burger Beagle requests a three-scoop waffle cone.</p><p>Falcon Graves, the kids’ least favorite professional corporate saboteur, strides in after them, wrinkling his nose at the chaos. He joins Bigtime at the counter, making sharp, quick demands to the cashier. </p><p>The remaining Beagle Boys spread out along the edges of the shop, hemming the customers in. Lena spots one of the Tumblebum’s hands inch toward the glint of a crowbar concealed in their pocket, and throws her ice cream away entirely. Webby whips out her grappling hook.</p><p>Graves pulls out a gun the same time as the Tumblebum unleashes their crowbar, and Lena and Webby leap into action.</p><p>Lena’s not a fighter the same way Webby is. She wasn’t subjected to a strict spy training regime from childhood (although Magica’s was close), and she doesn’t go on weekly adventures that require her to battle foes. She <em>did</em> live on the streets for fifteen years, and she’s spent enough time around Donald, Webby, and Beakley to know how to hold her own in a physical fight. And hold her own she does. Lena and Webby take out the Beagle Boys on the side, and help some of the civilians escape.</p><p>But those are only the henchmen.</p><p>Graves and Bigtime, apparently not content with just snatching the contents of the cash register, turn their anger on Lena and Webby while Burger follows the terrified cashier with his ice cream. Webby cracks her knuckles, and aims her grappling hook directly behind Graves, using the momentum to kick him in the face. He grabs her by the ankle and slams her violently to the ground. There’s a sickening crack that grabs Lena’s attention, even though she’s preoccupied with Bigtime.</p><p>Lena freezes, terror rushing through her veins.</p><h2>
  <em>
    <b>“Webby!!!!”</b>
  </em>
</h2><p>Graves is laughing, that monster, but Lena doesn’t even register it. It’s like static, muffled. For a moment, Lena is not there. Lena is in her own little bubble, not processing anything, even as Bigtime’s fist rises towards her face. Lena’s brain goes <em>Webby hurt <b>protect</b></em> and all hell breaks loose.</p><p>Blue magic flares around her, knocking Graves and Bigtime back into the wall. The counter where they made impact wobbles and crashes to the floor, spilling ice cream everywhere. The ceiling fans rattle, and the lights flicker. Lena doesn’t notice. </p><p>The shop is silent. Graves and Bigtime do not rise. The cashier, trembling, peeks out from behind the door to the backroom. Burger is nowhere to be seen - he probably fled.</p><p>None of that registers to Lena. She has only one thought: <em>Webby</em>.</p><p>Lena gasps and takes off like a shot to her friend, kneeling beside her. “Pink. <em>Pink</em>! You okay?”</p><p>Webby opens her eyes, blinking. She looks tired, but not seriously hurt. “Yeah- yeah. That- that was pretty awesome, Lena!”</p><p>Lena helps Webby to her feet, blinking around at the damage. Bigtime is out cold, ice cream pooling around his feet, and Graves is groaning and rubbing his head. Neither of them have gotten up. </p><p>Lena looks down at her hands. They’re blue-gloved again, and she can feel her longer hair flop against her head. </p><p>“So the magic form is back,” Lena muses, half annoyed. “Great.”</p><p>Webby knocks her shoulder against Lena’s arm, since she’s too short to bump against Lena’s shoulder. “Hey, I think it looks awesome! You totally kicked butt there! You were just like a real superhero!”</p><p>Lena smiles, only slightly. “Thanks, Webs.”</p><p>A police siren wails, shocking both of them out of their moment. Officer Cabrera and her squad burst into the ice cream parlor, guns out. They arrest Graves and Bigtime, and someone takes the cashier to get a shock blanket. Some of the civilians are around to give witness testimony as well.</p><p>And of course, Lena and Webby themselves.</p><p>Officer Cabrera sits them down at one of the tables to interview them. Lena feels awkward, still in her blue magic anime getup, but she doesn’t know how to switch back. Officer Cabrera doesn’t comment, only getting the girls’ testimony.</p><p>One of the other witnesses is a mom with two little kids (poor kids, only wanted a midday treat and got caught up in an armed robbery) and run by their table. One of the kids, a little pig about four or five, turns wide, shining eyes towards Lena.</p><p>“Are you a superhero?” the kid asks. </p><p>Lena blinks, her mouth forming a perfect O. </p><p>She’s about to say no, to shut this kid down, but something clicks inside her head. </p><p>“Yeah,” she says, slowly, hesitantly. “I’m… I’m a superhero.”</p><p>The kid’s face lights up and his grin splits his face in two. “Cool!! <em>Mommy</em>! Mommy, did you hear that?! I met a real superhero!!”</p><p>The pig smiles tiredly at her child, clutching him to her chest. “Pretty cool, isn’t it?” She eyes Lena, somehow seeing right through her. She smiles approvingly, and Lena can’t help but feel like she’s passed a test somehow. “Congratulations on a successful debut.”</p><p>Lena nods stiffly, forcing a smile. “Um. Thanks.”</p><p>The family continues on, and Lena blinks and she tries to process what just happened. Webby pokes her in the side, grinning like a maniac. “Superhero, huh?”</p><p>“Uh- um.” Lena smooths down her already impeccable suit. “I…”</p><p>“Vigilantism is illegal,” Officer Cabrera interrupts sharply and loudly, catching the attention of one of her colleagues. Lena gulps. She hopes she didn’t just accidentally get herself in trouble for a crime she didn’t commit.</p><p>But then again… she <em>did</em> sort of act as a superhero, didn’t she? Even if it wasn’t intentional.</p><p>“But,” Officer Cabrera raises one finger, her voice significantly lower and her eyes twinkling. “I happen to know from a <em>very</em> good source that even with Darkwing Duck and his apprentices, Gizmoduck is feeling a bit overworked… as a mother, I wouldn’t object to another hero on the scene.”</p><p>Officer Cabrera winks and gathers up her things, leaving Lena and Webby at the table.</p><p>Lena blinks, baffled. “Did… did that just happen?”</p><p>Webby laughs. “I can’t believe you’re a superhero now!” </p><p>“Not so loud!” Lena hisses, glancing furitively around the ice cream parlor. “Apparently I could get arrested for it.”</p><p>“I don’t think Officer Cabrera would let that happen,” Webby says. She springs to her feet, brushing off her injuries, and tugs on Lena’s arm. “C’mon! You should go talk to Huey. He knows everything there is to know about Gizmoduck.”</p><p>“You should go get your injuries checked out,” Lena protests, but Webby brushes her off.  “Really, Webby.”</p><p>Lena pauses, thinking. “You can’t start training as my partner if you’re injured, can you?”</p><p>Webby stops dead in her tracks and slowly turns around, eyes glinting. “Do you mean it?”</p><p>“With all my blue magicky heart, Pink,” Lena swears, before she’s crushed in one of Webby’s signature hugs.</p><p>“What if we go to one of the doctors at the Bin?” Webby asked, her eyes lighting up with a scheme Lena can’t figure out. She just nods, mentally preparing herself for whatever wholesome scheme Webby has up her sleeve.</p><p>One harrowing Launchpad-driven ride later, Webby drags Lena down to the second-to-lowest level, where she insists the doctor check her over in the lab, much to the doctor’s chagrin. And Gyro’s, when he discovers, but for all his snark and moping, he can’t say no to Webby. No one can, Lena muses. </p><p>Webby taps away at her phone, and, in suspiciously just the amount of time it takes for a Launchpad-timed ride from the mansion to the bin, Huey and Boyd arrive as well, which only serves to further Gyro’s indignation. </p><p>“So!” Fenton pops up next to the table Webby is sitting on. Lena hovers anxiously nearby as the doctor checks Webby over. “What brings you here? I hope you’re staying out of trouble…”</p><p>“Pfft,” Lena snorts. “Trouble finds us.”</p><p>Webby beams with pride. “It was amazing! There was a robbery at the ice cream parlor, and Lena stopped it with her magic! She was like a real superhero!”</p><p>Huey lets out a soft gasp, and Fenton’s eyes light up with understanding. “A superhero, eh?”</p><p>“Oh boy,” Lena mutters.</p><p>Gyro pokes his head out of his workspace. “I know what you’re thinking, Cabrera. Put that thought back. You already have two apprentices.”</p><p>“Two…” Lena blinks, confused, then glances at Huey and Boyd’s barely concealed grins, and a spare of the Gizmoduck armor in the corner. “Oh. <em>Oh</em>!”</p><p>“Only if you want to,” Webby chirps, beaming. “But I think you’d be a good superhero.”</p><p>“We don’t have a superhero who uses magic,” Huey says. “It could give us a leg up over the criminals.”</p><p>“I…” Lena pauses, thinking. “I never expected this.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do it,” Fenton says softly. “You don’t have to immediately commit either. It’s a big decision.”</p><p>“I think i’ll do that,” Lena says. She’s still a bit baffled by the day’s events.</p><p>“You need to,” Gyro adds. “Being a superhero isn’t just a flashy title. It’s actual work.”</p><p>“That’s right, Dr. Gearloose!” Boyd chirps, and Gyro smiles softly.</p><p>Boyd turns to her. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Boyd, a definitely real boy!”</p><p>Lena takes his hand gingerly. “Mmm, Lena.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Lena!” Boyd says, and Lena smiles ever so slightly.</p><p>--</p><p>“First day on the job,” Fenton beams proudly, patting Lena on the shoulder. It’s a paternal gesture, and it’s awkward, but Lena appreciates the gesture. She’s a little nervous, but she doesn’t want to show it.</p><p>“We’re just doing a patrol,” Huey tells her again, gliding along in his Gizmobuddy suit. “It’s most likely that nothing will happen, but it’s a good chance for you to get a layout of the city from above.”</p><p>“I know,” Lena sighs back, trying not to sound too annoyed. “You told me when Dad and Pops dropped me off at the mansion. And on the limo ride to the Money Bin. And while you were getting suited up. And-”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I think he gets the point,” Fenton interjects, chuckling softly.</p><p>They fall into silence after that. Lena hesitantly shoots a jet of her magic to propel her from one roof to the next. Against the muted greys of the night, it’s so bright it nearly hurts her eyes.</p><p>“Your magic isn’t very conspicuous,” Huey notes. “Is there a way we can mask it for stealth missions?”</p><p>“Once I master activating and deactivating it, I can use my normal outfit,” Lena sighs. “Whenever that is.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ll get it. All it takes is practice!” Boyd chirps, and Lena shoots him a smile.</p><p>“To form an educated hypothesis, I would need to know more about the inner workings of your magic,” Fenton muses. “Where did it come from?”</p><p>Lena rubs the edge of her sleeve. “Um… my evil shadow aunt. And Webby.”</p><p>Fenton looks up, interested, and waits for her to continue.</p><p>Lena sighs, half for the drama of it all. “Magica created me when she lost her duel with Scrooge for revenge, yadda yadda yadda, she sent me back to the Shadow Realm but Webby absorbed some of my innate magic in her friendship bracelet and she and Violet brought me back, and now I don’t need Magica’s amulet to control my powers. Except now <em>she</em> has it, which is a problem.”</p><p>“So we should be on the lookout for her,” Fenton muses. “I’ll tell Dra- Darkwing.”</p><p>“Nice save,” Huey whispers. Lena fights the urge to facepalm. </p><p>“That… sounds really similar,” Boyd says softly, half to himself. Lena startles.</p><p>“Huh?” <em>I… I don’t know if there’s anyone in a situation like mine.</em></p><p>“Well… Dr. Gearloose created me, but he was still an intern under Dr. Akita, who turned me into an attack drone to destroy Tokyolk. But Huey helped me find my true programming, and Dr. Gearloose believed in me so I could find myself again!”</p><p>“I… huh,” Lena says, stunned. “I really didn’t think there was anyone like me, but I guess I was wrong.”</p><p>She blinks at Boyd, thinking. “I guess that makes me… a definitely real girl.”</p><p>Boyd’s smile is wide enough to split his entire face in two. Lena takes a mental snapshot of that image and tucks it somewhere close to her heart. She doesn’t see it, but Huey and Fenton are brimming with pride and exchange grins as well.</p><p>--</p><p>They don’t find anything on that patrol. A part of Lena is disappointed at the lack of danger, but she’s honestly fine with it. The Lena from a couple years ago would have been mad, but Lena’s mellowed out with love and stability.</p><p>It’s not a bad thing.</p><p>She continues her weekly patrols with Huey, Boyd, and Fenton, and sometimes Darkwing Duck, although he likes to stay in St. Canard more than Duckburg. Launchpad comes with him. Once the famed Duck Avenger joined them as well, though he was as mysterious as the legends say, and didn’t stay long, citing an Evorian sighting across town. Whatever that was.</p><p>This new routine is… nice. It’s a good way for Lena to practice and control her new powers without disturbing her family or breaking any sentimental heirlooms. Boyd has wormed his way into her heart, that little weasel, and Fenton is growing on her too. And of course Huey’s like another brother to her. She’s not sure how she gained four brothers with the inclusion of Boyd Lena’s not complaining.</p><p>But of course, all good things must come to an end.</p><p>This one comes on a sunny September day. A little too bright for Lena’s tastes, but it masks her bright magic well, and she rather likes not being stared at while she tries to jump between buildings. </p><p>“Lena!” Huey hisses in her ear. Gyro, despite his expressive distaste at heroism, had caved and built them all communication devices. Of course, this was only after Fenton said he would.</p><p>“What is it?” Lena hisses back, instantly on alert. Suddenly, one of Gizmoduck’s trademark pies slices through the air. Lena sighs and lifts herself in the air with her magic, preparing to fly over.</p><p>“We’re being attacked! Over by the-”</p><p>“The market on 32nd street?” Lena interrupts.</p><p>“How’d you know?” Huey questions over the comms.</p><p>“The pies make for a pretty good homing beacon,” Lena deadpans. Huey hums in response, like he’s actually considering it. </p><p>Lena takes a deep breath, summons her magic, and flies over. She tries to not attract too much attention to herself, but there are still a few people who turn and stare, gawking at the girl flying through the air, surrounded in a blue glow. But they turned away after a minute. It’s Duckburg, after all - weirder stuff happens every day.</p><p>(Besides, the superhero cults on duckblr had already recognized her, dubbing her the “Spellcaster”. Webby wants a cooler, more splashy name, but it works for Lena. Splashy and bright has never really been her style, even as the Spellcaster.)</p><p>Lena soars over the last row of buildings and glides to a slightly undignified landing beside Huey. Tires squeal as the villain of the week blows Gizmoduck back in line with them, and the three superheroes take a minute to breathe and reassess the situation.</p><p>“This might be a bit much,” Fenton hisses out of the corner of his mouth. “It’s okay if you want to to take a rain check on your first fight. Especially since Wingy’s not here.”</p><p>Lena rolls her eyes and cracks her knuckles. “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“So!” The villain booms, snatching the heroes’ attention away from each other and back to her. “I see a new challenger has arrived. Care to dance?”</p><p>Lena squints at the villain. She glides seamlessly across the street, hovering about three feet above the ground. Her long cloak flutters behind her in a manufactured breeze, and so do her fashionably long sleeves. </p><p>“She has some sort of control over the winds,” Huey muses.  </p><p>“If it’s rooted in robotics or technology, I can’t see it,” Fenton says.</p><p>The villain clasps her hands together, playing at humility. “Why, it’s just so <em>nice </em>of you to grace me with your presence! I simply can’t <em>believe</em> I have the honor of meeting Gizmoduck and Gizmobuddy! And the <em>Spellcaster</em>! Is that what you’re called, dear?”</p><p>Lena shrugs. “Works for me.”</p><p>“It’s nice to finally see you in person, dear,” the villain purrs. “Although, there’s just one thing that puzzles me… Why would <b>Magica de Spell’s shadow, created for the sole purpose of doing her evil bidding</b>, be fighting with the heroes? You don’t seem very <em>heroic</em>.”</p><p>She smirks at the shock on the three heroes’ faces. “I do my research, hon. You’ve caused quite the buzz around this city, didn’t you know? It’s not every day a pretty new hero pops up in Duckburg.”</p><p>Shock and fury flares in Lena’s stomach, and she clenches her fists. Blue magic flares around them, flickering like a fire, before solidifying as Lena’s frustration and idnignation grows and settles like a pit in her stomach.</p><p>“Hey! Knock it off!” Huey snaps. “That’s petty and rude.”</p><p>“Le-” Fenton coughs and clears his throat at Huey’s pointed glare. “<em>The Spellcaster</em> is her own person, acting of her own volition. I can attest to her good intentions.”</p><p>Fenton and Huey are quick to jump to her defense, and Lena appreciates that. But this is <em>her</em> fight now.</p><p>Lena takes a deep breath and steps forward, holding out a hand to stop Huey and Fenton. They mutter in protest, trying in vain to stop her from doing something stupid.</p><p>Lena allows herself to smirk, ever so slightly. It’s only stupid if you get caught.</p><p>“I am the Spellcaster,” she announces. “I am not defined by the people that wanted to shape me. I shape myself. I do what <em>I</em> want to do, not what anyone else wants me to.”</p><p>Lena reaches out for more magic, feeling it tug at her gut. There’s a subtle push and pull, like the harmony of the tide, and then blue light surrounds her flippers. She turns her face to the sky, and <em>rises</em>, not looking down. Never looking down.</p><p>(She makes sure to fly just a little bit higher than the wind villain. She’s still petty.)</p><p>“My magic is<em> mine</em> to use, and I’m choosing to use it to protect people,” Lena snaps. “People like you. People like <em>her</em>.”</p><p>The villain blinks. She clearly wasn’t expecting that.</p><p>Lena smirks and takes the moment of surprise to blast the villain in the face with a satisfying bolt of magic.</p><p>Huey and Fenton take the hint and leap into battle, and it’s over quickly. They’re all a little mad and vindictive. Lena gets a special sense of satisfaction when she summons a magic casing around her fist and knocks the villain out cold onto the concrete. She stands up, dusting off her hands.</p><p>“I already notified M- the police,” Fenton informs her. “They’ll be here any minute. How are you feeling?”</p><p>Lena tucks her shaking hands behind her back. Fenton raises an eyebrow behind the visor. “Fine.”</p><p>“That was… a lot,” Huey says eloquently, tucking his cellphone into a metal pocket of his suit. “Even for a normal villain fight. You had to deal with that on your first run. It’s okay to not be okay, Lena.”</p><p>“It hasn’t really set in, honestly,” Lena says, biting her lip. She’s not used to being this open about her feelings, but it feels wrong to hide behind her easy defense of prickly teenager. “But kicking her butt felt nice.”</p><p>Huey laughs and holds up his hand for a high five, which Lena gladly takes. “It sure did!”</p><p>“Wingy can probably give you some tips on dealing with a personal villain later, too,” Fenton says. “But for now, let’s get back to the Bin. I’ll expect Scrooge will want to hear about this, and Gyro and I can work on some kind of tech that can combat her wind powers.”</p><p>Lena bites her lip. “Does Scrooge really have to know about this? It might cement his idea that magic is bad, and that this is a bad idea.”</p><p>“Uncle Scrooge isn’t stupid,” Huey says bluntly. “He’ll know this wasn’t your fault. And if not, I’ll make sure of it.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Lena replies. “Uncle Scrooge has it in his head that I’m the exception to his ‘magic is evil’ rule. I just… magic can be <em>good</em>, too, and I wish he could see that.”</p><p>Fenton pats her on the shoulder, albeit a bit awkwardly. “He will one day.”</p><p>“We’ve made a lot of progress in the past few months!” Huey adds. Lena can’t disagree.</p><p>The police cars pull up just about then. Lena spots Officer Cabrera exit the nearest one, and she gives Lena a nod of approval.</p><p>“Ready to go?” Fenton asks, and they rise into the air and begin their flight towards the Money Bin.</p><p>“Hey Fenton?” Huey asks.</p><p>Fenton smiles bemusedly. “<em>Yes</em>, you and Boyd can help Gyro and I with the counter to the villain’s wind powers.”</p><p>Huey’s eyes light up at that, and Lena chuckles fondly. It doesn’t settle her nerves.</p><p>They arrive at the Money Bin and meet up with the Bin’s doctor for a quick checkup, and then the rest of Team Science and Scrooge himself. Boyd arrives shortly after, and starts chattering endlessly with Huey while Team Science and Scrooge review footage of the fight from the Gizmosuit’s internal camera. They all cringe when the villain mentions Magica, and Gyro gives her a pat that is somehow more awkward than Fenton’s.</p><p><em>Science nerds</em>, Lena snorts internally.</p><p>“Are you… okay, lass?” Scrooge questions, adjusting his spectacles. “She didn’t pull her punches.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Lena gives Scrooge a small, shaky smile. “I’m okay.”</p><p>He folds her into a hug, and she buries her face in his coat. It’s still awkward, but it feels nice. She appreciates the sentiment.</p><p>They talk strategy for a bit and break off after that. Team Science brainstorms ideas for a defense strategy, and Scrooge returns to his work. Lena calls her parents, shying away from their incessant worry, and waits for Ty and Indy to pick her up.</p><p>She’d help Team Science, but she was never good with calculations and robotics, so Lena sits on the steps on the outskirts of the lab. She fiddles with her phone, but can’t focus enough to do much of anything.</p><p>After the fourth round of cycling through her regular social media apps and not opening anything, Lena startles at the sound of soft, clinking footsteps. Boyd sits down next to her, almost hesitant.</p><p>“Hey,” Lena greets, clicking off her phone. She almost slides it into her pocket, but it’s comforting to have something to hold. Without it, her hands would flutter and hover, awkward and nervous. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I… I liked. What you said.” Boyd says, haltingly. Lena’s worry pricks. It’s not like him. “To the villain, I mean. About being your own person and choosing how you use your powers. It really resonated with me.“</p><p>“Oh. Um, thanks.” Lena replies. “It wasn’t really a grand, scripted gesture. I was just saying what I felt.”</p><p>Boyd smiles at her. “That makes it more meaningful, I think.”</p><p>Lena smiles back, for real this time. “Thanks.”</p><p>They sit in silence for a little bit, until the Sabrewings come to pick Lena up. Violet, Huey, and Boyd chat for a minute, exchanging theories and information, and Ty and Indy exchange pleasantries with the adults. </p><p>Lena sits by herself and thinks. She glances down at her hand and summons a small ball of magic. Blue, not purple. As far from Magica as she could get.</p><p>She glances up at Boyd, chattering excitedly with Huey and Violet. He didn’t have an outfit change, but from his demeanor and personality <em>alone</em>, Lena physically cannot picture him wrecking a city the way he did.</p><p>Ty, Indy, and Violet say their goodbyes and come to get Lena. Ty and Indy tug her into hugs. </p><p>Violet says nothing, but as they walk out, she subtly reaches down and clasps one of Lena’s hands in hers. The friendship bracelets Webby made for them brush together, and Lena spots a stray spark of brilliant blue flash between them. Lena clutches Violet’s hand a little tighter.</p><p><em>This</em> is where her magic comes from. Not Magica, not any dark, evil force, but friendship and goodness. People who genuinely care about her, not people that want to use her to further their own agenda.</p><p>And it’s Lena’s choice to decide what she wants to use it for. It’s all Lena in control, not Magica, not anyone else.</p><p>This is what recovery looks like. This is what happiness looks like.</p><p>Lena brushes a little closer to Violet and lets their bracelets light up, illuminating their path into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bruh i was gonna finish this on monday and it was going to be way shorter but rip to that i guess lolololol</p><p>this definitely ended up diving into more au territory than i meant it to but i really like how it turned out!! i’m so proud of lena and her growth. she deserves all the love in the world.</p><p>originally the mom that lena met in the ice cream parlor was supposed to be the villain, but when i was writing the fight scene i figured it didn’t really fit. i think it’s nicer that lena has regular people on her side anyway. </p><p>accidental superhero canon compliant lena au ftw!! i definitely want to do more with this au. i think it fits lena’s growth and arc really well and it’s an amazing juxtaposition to what she used to do under magica. i definitely want to write at least a companion piece in the future that’s more focused on the au rather than lena’s growth after this episode. like partner!webby? it’ll probably get into that, too. superhero webby is my jam! </p><p>i also love lena and boyd’s dynamic so so much. they are 100% siblings in my mind and i can and will write them resonating with each other at every opportunity.</p><p>title is a lyric from helicopter by clc! i almost used a different lyric but it didn’t fit as well, so maybe i’ll use that one for the companion fic</p><p>def want to talk about and flesh out this au a little more, so hmu on tumblr (analyticamethyst) if you’re curious about it!! asks about any of my aus or fics make my day tbh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>